


A Night You'll Never Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, That's Not an Angsty Bit Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set after JD's dad died and they are watching the football game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first scrubs fic because I got a weird urge idk.

Dan passed out before the game ended and Cox helps you carry him to your bed. Your back too weak from sleeping on the couch the entire time he'd been staying here. When he was dropped and balanced on his side, incase he  ended up hurling the half case of beer he'd drank earlier, they left him to finish the game.

You half-heartedly yell along with Cox but the endless pit in your stomach has expanded.

"Newbie!" Dr. Cox's  fingers are snapping in front of your face, "What's caused this new bout of teen girl brooding?"

He's back on the couch beside you, and a stray curl having fallen into his face you don't know why but your hand goes up and you expect him to stop you, shove your hand away and call you a girl's name. Instead, you get it and  you push it back and your fingers end up curled in his hair.  You look down from his hair to his face. He's got an unreadable expression that you can't begin to think through. For once there's no music playing and no race track of thoughts begging to be called into a day dream, maybe that's why you've leaned in too too close.

Cox's eyes have widen but you're in too deep now. Your mouth falls on his opened one and a heavy exhale warms your skin. You pull away, worrying your bottom lip between your teeth as you look up at him. You're waiting for a fist on your jaw when you look away in a prolonged blink.

"...Newbie."

You cringe at the pity tinge in his voice. You don't look up again because you know this is something that is getting erased away and tossed from his brain. This feeling is not new, you've had your fair share of humiliation. What's new is the all consuming anger that's suddenly exploding from your skin. You feel your expression twisting into a grotesque sneer,  "You know what, _Doctor Cox_? I don't need your pity. So you can just go I'm sure you can catch some playbacks on your flat screen."

You're stone faced to the TV that just flashes you cheery commercials and can't show you any reaction. You yelp when a hand fists too tight in your hair and drags your face back to his. His eyebrows are pulled tight together as he grimaces. "Oh, what the hell," he mutters and he slams his lips over yours. 

You're frozen, rooted down on the sunken and curved couch cushion because you can't believe Perry Cox's tongue is your mouth. He pulls away with a spit slicked mouth, "You do realize you're also supposed to participate right?"

It's so him that it jolts you back into yourself. You kiss him, and he kisses back. Your hands are shifting in your lap before you decide to go for it and place them on his cheeks, your thumb below his eyes. Cox's hand in your hair feels tight enough to yank it out but the feeling is burning too good in your empty stomach to try and stop it. 

You make out until long after the sports announcer has gone over each apparently spectacular play. There's little gasping breaks where both of your hands and his roam. His teeth dig into your lip and split it wide as your hands have found his shoulder blades and dig it. Your legs are tangled up with his and you let out a honest to god whimper.  

Of course, the sexy moment is where it always ends. Cox pulls away. He looks taken apart, and there's a wistful affection in his eyes as his eyes come down on your shoulders. "Kid- JD, I think I should go." 

You nod. It's painstaking to separate and be thrown back into fully your own self. The well of grief is just a little less full now; the heavy pat on your shoulder when he's stood makes you feel like you just might make it. "Hey, Perry?" 

He sighs, "Yeah, kid?" 

"What am I going to do now?" You smile around the tear glaze in your eyes. 

"You move on." He lifts a hand towards your hair but takes it back halfway. "I'll see you tomorrow, JD." 


End file.
